


Merry XXXmas

by eggseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Crossdressing, Cute Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Lingerie, Other, Panties, Reader-Insert, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggseok/pseuds/eggseok
Summary: Minseok tries on a sexy Mrs Claus outfit, which surprisingly turns him on way more than he thought, then sends some mirror selfies to his signifcant other.





	Merry XXXmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who inspired this little piece of trash I wrote hehe. 
> 
> The reader came out gender neutral but in my head it is me (a woman) so do with that what you will?
> 
> I will be writing more little shorts like this so give me promps plsssss. I'll be writing all of EXO. Goal: 1/50

He feels a little awkward trying them on at first, especially in a hotel room away from home, but even Minseok can't deny that this pair of deep red, satin underwear that he, *may or may not* have gotten at Victoria's Secret... well, they fit like a glove. Like they were meant for him. Sure he has to tuck a few things here and there, but he's already getting hot and bothered watching himself in the mirror, perching his little ass out, and giving himself a tiny playful smack. 

He proceeds to put on the holiday themed dress that he can already tell is much too tight and much too short. He shrugs because he still looks fucking hot. The thing that pushes him over the edge is the fuzzy pair of matching thigh highs. While sitting on the edge of the bed he slowly slides the first one on, eventually slapping against his tan, smooth skin once it makes it to the top, squeezing his thigh in all the right ways. Then the other. He can feel himself growing hard in the beautiful yet so goddamn restricting underwear. He poses in front of the mirror, one with his finger in his mouth, then one with his hand wrapped around his neck with a sinful expression.

He gets a brilliant idea, grabbing his phone and recreating the poses. With a worried lip bite and a sigh, he clicks the send button.

《♡》

Your screen lights up on your night table. Who could it be just as you're getting ready for bed?..... If your jaw would drop any more it would unhinge. All the emotions rush through you. Confusion. Slight fear. Curiosity. Acceptance. And finally, horniness. Minseok really can pull absolutely anything off, and a fluffy, yet skin tight Mrs Claus outfit is no exception.

Y/n: Why do you have to look hotter than me at all times? 😒 - 10:43pm

Minseok: Sorry~ can't help it... is this...... weird? 😅 - 10:45pm

Y/n: Yes. - 10:45pm

Minseok: Too weird? 😥 - 10:46pm

Y/n: No. Not at all. 🙊 I'm kinda turned on. 🙊 - 10:46pm

Minseok: 😈 10:49 pm  
Minseok: [picture message] 10:49 pm  
Minseok: [picture message] 10:49 pm

You tap the message open with caution and quickly catch yourself drooling at the sight of Minseok in front of the mirror -- dress skirt lifted up to reveal the hot pair of red panties. You moan at the second one showing off his plump yet perky ass.

Minseok: good night~ 😘 hope you can sleep with that image in your brain hehe. or you can just stay up getting off to it while I'm away. - 10:53pm

Y/n: 😤😠🙁😒😏🤤 - 10:54pm

Evil little fucker.


End file.
